Fatman
was a member of Dead Cell and a highly trained expert in bomb making. Along with Vamp and Fortune, he was one of the three remaining members of Dead Cell who participated in the armed takeover of the Big Shell offshore cleanup facility in 2009. History Early life and career Fatman was interested in explosives from a young age. Neglected by his parents, he often hung around his father's clock store, quickly developing an obsessive-compulsive fascination with all things mechanical. After building an atomic bomb when he was just ten years old, he aimed for a career relating to bombs. At some point later in his life, Fatman was trained by former NYPD Bomb Squad expert Peter Stillman. Stillman had passed on all his knowledge to Fatman, hoping that he would use it to help others and aid society in general. Stillman treated Fatman like his own son. Nevertheless, he rejected rules and grew to loath his mentor. His mad behavior eventually losing him a job at NEST. Fatman later joined Dead Cell as their bomb expert, and helped construct bombs that were used to simulate terrorist attacks to train the Marine Corps and other government organizations. He was said to have kept his hands as soft and smooth as a woman's, and either spent his time admiring his hands or giving them manicures, never able to keep them still. If he even had a bit of extra spare time, he'd spend it disassembling and assembling his Glock 18 over and over again. He also seemed to enjoy riding around on inline skates. Fatman lent his hand in the taking over of the Big Shell facility after Dead Cell went renegade and joined the Sons of Liberty. He planted a series of bombs on each of Big Shell's struts, which were used to distract anyone trying to dismantle the main bombs in the core sections of Big Shell. Fatman's mentor, Peter Stillman was brought in by SEAL Team 10 in order to lend a hand in the bomb disposal. Together with Raiden and Solid Snake (going by the name Iroquois Pliskin), he was quickly able to disarm supposedly all of the C4 placed around the facility. However, Fatman had actually outsmarted Stillman, using smaller bombs as a decoy for larger, undetectable ones. He had also programmed the larger C4 bombs to activate after all of the "baby C4s" had been deactivated. Although Raiden disarmed one of the two bombs, the other exploded as planned, heavily damaging one of Big Shell's struts, flooding the second central core, and killed Stillman. Fatman then confronted Raiden atop the Helipad on Strut E. After neutralizing Fatman's bombs scattered everywhere on the heliport and engaging Fatman in a vicious battle, Raiden defeated him. Before dying, he revealed to Raiden that one last bomb remained that was powerful enough to blow away the entire Big Shell once it detonated, but refused to give away its location though he assured Raiden it was close by. As it turned out, Fatman had hidden the bomb under his body, once defused, his threat was eliminated. Fatman's death did not bother him, as, in his eyes, he was a legend for killing Stillman. After his death, the Sons of Liberty began to suspected that Fatman might have been planted by the Patriots when the Dead Cell unit initially believed that he might had merely turned into a mad bomber. Curiously, he seemed to know nothing about Dead Cell's ransom demands. Revolver Ocelot later explained was that this was because Fatman was not involved in the terrorist threat that Raiden was ordered to stop. He was, in reality, an agent of the Patriots, designed to test Raiden's abilities as part of the S3 program, to determine whether or not the program would produce valid data. He only agreed to take part for the opportunity to kill his mentor. However, Secret Service agent Richard Ames also stated that this was because they never made the ransom to begin with. Trivia *"Fatman" was the name of the atomic bomb used to destroy Nagasaki in World War II. *The gun Fatman used was the Glock 18. This was the successor model of the Glock 17 used by the NYPD, the Bomb Squad of which Stillman was a member. *Testament to his love of manicures, Fatman sported pink fingernails during his fight with Raiden on the Big Shell. *In his attempts to create a unique modus operandi, Fatman's explosives all carried the scent of his signature cologne (save for the large one at the bottom of Big Shell's Strut A). *Had Raiden not attempted to capitalize on Fortune's distraction involving her talk with Vamp at the Deep Sea Dock, Fortune may have been the one to stop Fatman. Alternative history Fatman once had a child arch nemesis, "Little Boy," whom he later killed.Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty Official Comic Book, IDW Publishing (2005). Like Fatman, he was named after one of the atomic bombs used in World War II; in this case, the one dropped on Hiroshima. Behind the scenes Fatman is a character who appears in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, where he is fought by the player during a boss battle. He also appears in the non-canonical Snake Tales, A Wrongdoing, in which he had been responsible for the death of Richard Ames's sister in a church bombing. Gameplay During the boss battle in Metal Gear Solid 2, the player can knock Fatman to the ground by shooting his bomb blast suit three times with a lethal firearm. This can also be done by hitting him three times in close quarters battle. Fatman can then be shot in the head while he is vulnerable, either for additional damage, or additional stamina depletion, depending on the weapon used. After the battle, the player can move Fatman's body around, exposing the location of the last C4 explosive, and will drop Peter Stillman's dogtags when he is placed back down. Notes & references Category:Game Boss Category:MGS2 Characters Category:Mercenary